1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of memory logic devices and more specifically to memory devices having multiple banks of memory arrays. More particularly, the present invention relates to memory arrays that allow for word-line banking and bit-line banking. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to memory array that uses a combination of word-line banking, bit-line banking and I/O multiplexing utilizing tilable components.
2. Description of the Background Art
Memory devices are well known in the semiconductor industry. Memory cores for integrated circuits continue to be improved. Because of the proliferation and popularity ot Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASIC) there is a need for improved designs for memory arrays. New memory arrays are needed because of the every decreasing size and power requirements. For example. new uses for ASICs such as cellular telephones, portable computers, and hand held devices require new memory arrays that require less circuit area to implement, and consume less power to extend battery life.
There are a number of approaches in the prior art for making ultra low power and high speed memory devices using multiple banks of memory arrays. A typical prior art multiple bank memory is shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen, the prior art multiple bank memory includes an X-decoder 108, control and pre-decoding logic 120, and pairs of reference columns 102, 114, memory cell arrays 104, 112, word-line drivers 106, 110, pre-charge circuits and Y-decoders or multiplexers 116, 122, and sense amplifiers and input/output (I/O) circuits 118, 124. While the prior art provides some power reduction and speed improvement, there are no multiple bank prior art designs that utilize any type of tilable interconnecting structure between the multiple banks or portions of the arrays themselves. Instead, the prior art creates such multiple bank designs with either custom layouts or utilizing place and route tools to add the connectivity needed betwNeen the multiple banks of memory cells. Thus, the prior art requires a brute force approach to making multiple bank memories where there is significant design effort required each time the memory is added with other components in an ASIC.
In particular, when used in a memory compiler implementation, the conventional banking approach has a number of shortcomings. First, routing of signals in the memory is difficult and consumes circuit area, in addition to requiring place and route capability for the manufacturing process. As depicted by the lines between the sense amplifiers 118 and 1124, routine adds multiplexing, delay and area as compared with single bank architectures. Second, there is an area penalty because the multiplexer lines need to be switched between arrays. Third, the additional capacitance of the multiplexer lines degrades the performance of the device. Finally, the conventional architecture shown in FIG. 1 provides non-optimum aspect ratios, especially when the word size increases in width. This often results in an additional area penalty and a tighter pitch with which to work.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and method for constructing multiple bank memory cell arrays that are tilable, smaller in size, consume less power, and reduce electrical interference.